Episode 8051 (30th January 2013)
Plot Over breakfast in Roy's Rolls, Deirdre wonders why Tracy's so perky. Rob comes over and Tracy tells him that she's decided to accept his offer of a date. The social worker informs Anna that Tim's risk assessment has come back clean. Kirsty agrees to let Tyrone have an arranged visit with Ruby. Julie thinks that Kirsty's incredibly trusting and generous. Gail and Lewis walk arm in arm in the Street and Gail assures him that she can't wait to move to Italy. Audrey berates the pair of them for publicly rubbing her nose in it. Gail calls in the bistro for her final wages. Nick's short with her and accuses her of trampling on her own mother to get what she wanted. Sophie and Jenna have a heart to heart and Jenna finally admits to her feelings. Sophie suggests they start seeing each other. Kylie's suffering from morning sickness. Leanne insists that she take a break. Tyrone's thrilled when he gets a call to tell him that Kirsty's agreed to let him see Ruby. Lewis secretly prints off Gail's bank details from the bistro computer. Kylie and Nick enter the office and Lewis quickly hides under the desk. Kylie assures Nick that his secret is safe and no one will ever know that he could be the father of her baby. Under the desk, Lewis is flabbergasted. Rob takes Tracy for lunch at the bistro. Tracy dares him to give her a job and he agrees, telling her to start at the factory. Lewis quietly lets Kylie know that he overheard her conversation with Nick and could blow her sordid secret sky high. Kylie's deeply worried. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast *Joanne Riggs - Angela Murray Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lewis discovers Nick might be the father of Kylie's baby after overhearing a conversation in The Bistro; Tyrone is thrilled when he gets a call to confirm Kirsty has agreed to let him see Ruby; Tracy tells Rob she'll accept his offer of a date, and over lunch she dares him to give her a job; and Owen and Anna forbid Faye from seeing Tim. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,830,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2013 episodes